Sobrevivir
by xabax
Summary: Si John viviera para poder ver a su hijo crecer... hubiera tomado mejores decisiones.


Un fanfic de Xabax Xiron

"Sobrevivir"

Disclaimer: Red Dead Redemption y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero las historias que jugué sí lo son.

Mientras la lluvia convertía el polvo en barro y generaba charcos en todos los alrededores de Beecher's Hope, dos sombras se encontraban de pie frente a dos tumbas, seres queridos que se adelantaron en el camino de la vida, cuyas cruces empezaban a ser maltratadas por el paso del tiempo y las condiciones duras del lugar, que ya empezaba a ser testigo del cambio de estilo de vida.

-Mamá, tío, mucho tiempo de no verlos.

El joven Jack, dado que nadie estaba cerca, se permitió llorar en silencio, arrodillado en el espacio entre las dos tumbas, viendo en retrospectiva la muerte violenta de su tío, en la que había sido su casa, y la enfermedad que le quitó a su madre, en la que no pudo hacer nada, a pesar de invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en llamar a los mejores doctores de West Elizabeth y New Austin.

Ahora que estaban tan lejos de él, no sabía si la vida dura que le aguardaba le permitiría recordar adecuadamente a su familia. Entonces una mano consoladora se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

-Es hora de irnos, hijo. Los agentes federales nos pisan los pies. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo.

Entonces Jack miro hacia arriba, ahí se encontró la mirada endurecida, pero conciliadora de su padre.

XXXXXXXXX

John milagrosamente había sobrevivido al ataque en su granja. Cuando estuvo frente a puerta de su granero, por un momento creyó que su sacrificio haría que dejaran de perseguir a su familia. Pero en un instante, sus pensamientos le permitieron ser egoísta.

**_"¡BASTA! ¿No he pasado tres terribles meses en buscar a quienes fueron mi familia hace muchos años?, he hecho cuanto ese cerdo del agente Ross me ha exigido, fui cabal y acabé y entregué a mi antigua banda. Ya pagué el precio de mis pecados, ya estoy redimido, y por lo mismo voy a vivir, porque no pasé todo este tiempo buscando algo de paz para finalmente morir como un perro, Voy a vivir, ¡Voy a vivir!"_**

Y entonces, en lugar de abrir la puerta, subió al segundo nivel del granero para conseguir ventaja de posición, los agentes y los soldados entraron, pero no vieron venir la ráfaga de balas que salieron de la pistola Máuser para atravesarles la cabeza y quitarles la vida en segundos. Ross repelió el ataque, pero ya había perdido muchos hombres, John gritó enfurecido.

-¡Váyase, o haré lo que debí hacer desde que pagué mi deuda: ponerle una bala entre los ojos!

El anciano, pero aún corrioso Edgar Ross respondió-¡No me intimidas Marston! ¡Sé de tu habilidad como pistolero, pero vas a morir hoy, porque somos muchos más! ¡Un criminal como tú lo seguirá siendo hasta el fin de sus días!

-Ya no son tantos como los que llegaron, y si no quiere que más gente adorne el piso de mi granja con sangre, será mejor que se retire, y me permitan vivir mi vida. Juro que si se va, no volverá a saber de mí. Yo sólo quería ser un ranchero, sólo he vuelto a tomar un arma porque ustedes me han obligado. No quiero derramar más sangre, sólo quiero paz para mi familia.

-¡Jamás!¡Tu muchacho podría ser un gran federal, pero ese sueño nunca estará a su alcance mientras viva junto contigo! ¡A tu lado será otro bandido, y eso es lo que nuestro país menos necesita! ¡Se pudrirá! ¡Tal vez él puede salvarse, pero tú no!

-¡Mi hijo jamás se convertiría en un agente con semejante ejemplo! El viejo forajido optó por cambiar de arma por un fusil de cerrojo, más poderoso pero con menos cadencia de tiro. Eligió tirar desde un punto ciego a través del piso de madera bajo sus pies, buscando herir a Ross. Incluso se tomó un segundo para pensar que él mismo tal vez pecó en su vida de ser demasiado piadoso con bastardos como el agente que quería matarlo.

Un agujero en la madera dejo ver la bala, y se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Ross fue alcanzado en una pierna.

Los soldados restantes, quienes veían a su líder en problemas, decidieron socorrerle antes de perder a un agente muy valioso para el recién creado FBI. El viejo protestó ante la actitud de sus subordinados y volvió a empuñar su arma, recostado sobre el piso. Disparó varias veces hacia el sitio donde había salido la bala que le hirió.

-¡Maldita sea, inútiles, no estoy herido de muerte! ¡Maten a ese infeliz antes de que escape!

Pero los soldados hicieron caso omiso a sus quejas, lo cargaron y se lo llevaron al coche más cercano para ser atendido. El resto hizo disparos a todo el nivel superior del granero, ya no buscando matarlo, sino para evitar que hiciera más de sus afamados tiros letales en contra suya.

Jack y su madre, oyeron todo el tiroteo, y volvieron a toda velocidad para ayudar a John. Al llegar, vieron un montón de agentes y soldados en el suelo, muertos. Oyeron un gemido de dolor en parte alta del granero, y Jack fue el primero en subir, con revólver en mano, no fuera ser algún soldado sobreviviente.

Se topó con su padre, herido un costado, el sangrado era importante, tenía que ir al médico.

-No te preocupes, hijo, viviré.

-No lo harás si no te atiendes esa herida. ¿Tienes medicina aquí?

-Busca en mi bolsa, debe haber algo útil. Busca con calma.

El hijo consiguió encontrar la medicina y atendió a su padre como le habían enseñado durante las "vacaciones", cortesía de un agente que no parecía encajar con el resto del organismo federal, Archer Fordham. Si algún día se veía defendiendo su país, trataría de ser menos como Ross y más como Fordham, de quien se enteró se había retirado poco después del término del acuerdo entre su padre y el agente Ross. Quería formar parte de una historia tan digna de leer como las que usaba para estudiar.

Cuando terminó de curarlo, Jack estaba totalmente consciente de la nueva situación. El buró no estaría dispuesto a tolerar la existencia de John Marston, y sería cazado allá donde fuera visto. Había matado a muchos soldados e hirió a uno de sus mas afamados elementos. Pondrían un precio muy elevado por su cabeza. Quien se dedicaba a limpiar los pueblos de los criminales ahora sería buscado como uno, que maldita ironía.

-Papá, ¿existe algún lugar donde podamos vivir escondidos?

John miró fijamente a su hijo después de checar los vendajes. También reflexionó un poco sobre la respuesta que iba a darle.

-No, como Ross dijo: Un criminal siempre será un criminal. Al menos así piensan todos los hombres de la ley. Ahora tengo un blanco pintado en la espalda, y tarde o temprano alguien tirará del gatillo.

-Entonces yo te cubriré las espaldas. Ya sé cazar, tirar, y curar. El sistema nos dio la espalda, ahora iremos al lado opuesto de donde ellos van. Ellos son los verdaderos criminales.

Jack escuchó los gritos de su madre, quien no sabía del estado de John y esperaba lo peor. Jack sólo se asomo para hacerle un gesto de que estaba bien.

-¿Has pensado en mamá?

-Ella puede que no sea hábil cocinando, pero es la mujer más apta para acompañar a un par de forajidos a donde sea.

Se permitieron reír un poco, acto seguido John se quejó un poco por el dolor de la herida.

-Bajemos de una vez de aquí. No faltará mucho para que nos vuelvan a buscar.

-Supongo que ahora sí nos convertiremos en esos forajidos de leyenda que te propuse una vez.

-Mira a tu alrededor. Esto es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que nos espera. Sangre, muerte, corrupción, ¿me entiendes? . Por eso intenté de cualquier forma posible que no vivieras como yo lo hice. Pero ya estamos aquí, y es hora de afrontarlo.

Subieron a los caballos y se largaron de ahí

XXXXXXXXX

Jack se quedo estático de cuclillas mirando las tumbas, luego se movió de forma lenta y pesada para volver a ponerse de pie.-¿Y ahora a dónde nos queda ir?

-Al sur. Abraham Reyes ahora es presidente de México y me ha llegado una carta de él. Dice que está dispuesto a refugiarnos en su país por un tiempo, si nosotros a cambio le protegemos las espaldas de unos opositores que quieren matarlo.

-Creo que si se enteran de que estamos allá, enviarán a algún agente a liquidarnos. y eso definitivamente sucederá si nos convertimos en sus mercenarios.

-Es la única opción real que tenemos, y además, nunca dije que estaríamos seguros allá por siempre. Nunca estaremos seguros a menos que acabemos con el FBI. Cada vez son más, los respalda el gobierno y están recibiendo más dinero y recursos. Si antes era improbable, ahora es imposible.

-Entonces vayámonos, ya nos hemos despedido apropiadamente.

Padre e hijo subieron a sus caballos, y galoparon hacia un cielo que a lo lejos lucía radiante, mientras que dejaban atrás un montón de amplias y oscuras nubes negras de lluvia.


End file.
